Neptune trine Jupiter
The trine aspect between these two planets offers the most fluent and the easiest ways of expressing that inner potential, and has several similarities with the characteristics of the sextile. There is likely to be a natural religious and spiritual affinity, whether orthodox or unorthodox, and possibly pursued through a more mystical orientation, an interest in occultism, or by your own heightened psychic sensitivity. You tend to recognise that spiritual insight and attitudes can help you to infuse supportive foundations in the lives of those who are responsive, and can enhance meaning, purpose and life direction. These need not be traditional religious philosophies or theology, but are a personal path which unfolds from your own insights and values, emerging from that ability to understand life and people that seems to be a part of you. This approach is less intellectually biased than with the sextile aspect, focusing more on feeling, emotion and intuition, and so the path of the mystic and of contemplative meditation may feel more natural to you. Exalted emotional experiences are of an intensity that you welcome; and it is the evocation of such sensations that can draw you towards communal and religious activities that enhance ceremony, atmosphere, communion and a touch of dramatic mystery. It could be the appeal of the High Church that you find attractive. It is the love and relationship aspect of the spiritual life that motivates you, rather than the knowledge or wisdom dimension, and indeed you may lack discrimination to some degree. Even so, you do succeed in successfully integrating your inspired knowledge so that it is absorbed within your optimistic outlook on life and serves to add richness and variety. There is likely to be a deep sensitivity to your local and world environment, and a strong sense of community spirit. Your basic attitudes are positive and progressive, in that you see the light imprisoned even within the deepest darkness, and have faith that it can be released into constructive activity. It is this essential trust in life and people that can give you strength, both in your own path through life and in supporting others when times are hard and challenging. Your generosity of spirit is one which can be relied upon when friends and family are in need. In several ways, you will both grow and feel fulfilled if you are engaged in service to others, when something real, constructive and positive can emerge from your efforts; and this can lead you into the medical and nursing professions, community welfare and forms of teaching, or into developing beneficial social programs which increase the opportunities for others to release their potential or enjoy life more. Attempts to refine and improve society are likely to be your most effective channels to work through, although you may also do this through creative means, such as art, music and literature, where your expansive imagination can find ways to be anchored in objective forms. You recognise that there are always causes which can benefit from your support and energy, such as international aid organisations. In intimate relationships, ideally you require someone who is essentially compatible with your outlook and attitudes; someone who can understand and respect your sensitivity and refinement, and who acknowledges, values and supports these qualities. Because you have so much to offer, there may be occasional inner clashes between a few self-centred demands and needs and your higher ideals; following the path indicated by your ideals will prove the most apt way, and ensure that the positive tendencies of these planets shine through. In a few, the spiritual and mystical worlds may be extremely attractive, so much so that the ties of mainstream society fail to bind them into a traditional lifestyle. In such cases, a withdrawal into the world of contemplation may occur; a monastic life or one of non-materialism may greatly appeal. Some prefer to remain free and wander without too many ties or possessions, and adopt a travelling Bohemian lifestyle like the 'New Age travellers' scattered across the world, free to listen to their own inner inclinations and to experience the boundless nature of Planet Earth by exploring alternative cultures.